


Coward

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis leaving just before the war against Spain doesn't sit right with everyone in the regiment. (post season 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to tumblr with the prompt, "Porthos gets into a fight with some other musketeer bc he calls Aramis a coward for leaving just as war starts."

It’s the middle of the afternoon when d’Artagnan hears it – a small, simple _well he is a coward, after all_ – and d’Artagnan doesn’t have time to realize what’s happening before Porthos lets out a sharp, angry sound and descends upon Bernard, one of their newer recruits. Everyone is taken a little by surprise, but no one really has the reflexes or the strength to get Porthos off of Bernard before he’s punching the man hard in the face, enough to rattle his breath, enough to split his lip and bend his nose in a defining crack that almost makes d’Artagnan flinch. 

“Porthos!” he shouts, all the same, trying to pull the man off only for Porthos to make that same wounded sound and lay into Bernard harder. 

“You – fucking – take – that – back – ” Porthos hisses out, each word punctuated by another punch, d’Artagnan nearly getting an elbow to the gut in his attempt to wrench his friend away. 

“Porthos!” Athos shouts, suddenly, storming into view with the determination that doesn’t quite reach his eyes – and d’Artagnan should ask him about that, ask him where he disappeared to the other day, ask him why he came back so defeated and quiet and sad, if only to ask even if he knows Athos will not answer. But Athos gets between the two, fearless, and shoves Porthos back – hand planted firm against Porthos’ chest. Porthos, facing down Athos, immediately deflates – but the anger still twists up his face in that unpleasant way that a deep betrayal always cripples Porthos’ expression. 

Porthos makes an aborted attempt to lunge forward and Bernard almost flinches. 

Athos turns towards Bernard and jerks his head over towards the surgeon. “Get yourself cleaned up.” And then he turns back to Porthos, pushes at him – gentler this time, but firm, his voice crisp with an order. “Go cool down, Porthos.” 

Porthos bristles up, looks as if he’ll protest, and then just deflates. 

“ _Captain,_ ” he snaps out, with as much anger and frustration as he can muster. He turns and storms out from the garrison, back rigid – and d’Artagnan pities anyone who tries to get into his path. 

Athos rubs at the bridge of his nose once the crowd has dispersed. And d’Artagnan moves next to him, shuffling his feet enough so that Athos will be aware of his presence and not startle. He can’t blame Porthos for his reaction – his own shoulders feel rigid with anger, hating Bernard for the gall of suggesting that Aramis of all people might be cowardly. 

“What happened?” Athos sighs out, and d’Artagnan tells him the story. 

“I’d have hit him, too,” d’Artagnan adds, once he’s finished. 

Athos sighs and says nothing. Which means he agrees. He looks up after where Porthos left and d’Artagnan looks, too. Unsure when Porthos will return – but not blaming him for that anger, for that pain, for that deep, destructive part of him that even now needs to protect Aramis – even after the fact, even after it’s too late to get him back.


End file.
